


Sure, for you

by Efflor19



Series: OWL Philharmonic Orchestra [2]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 一个很蹩脚的英文题目我纠结了一下到底用本名还是用昵称，可能有点错乱但就……这样吧。做的功课不够可能有些常识性错误 比如配器比例（因为要比常规多） 欢迎指出QAQ良识向。少量cd&p鸟





	Sure, for you

**Author's Note:**

> 一个很蹩脚的英文题目  
我纠结了一下到底用本名还是用昵称，可能有点错乱但就……这样吧。  
做的功课不够可能有些常识性错误 比如配器比例（因为要比常规多） 欢迎指出QAQ  
良识向。少量cd&p鸟

Surefour来到演出厅彩排的时候，大家几乎都已经装好乐器了。他靠在幕布旁边环视一圈。裴珉晟和李在爀坐在舞台边上闲聊，从背面看上去倒像是悠然度假的小两口——瞧瞧首席给大家做的好榜样。兢兢业业的小提琴手们练什么的都有，来自中国的丁蒙涵在试图用琴弦模拟山谷的鸟鸣，金地革躺在朴俊煐膝盖上听男朋友给自己拉《卡门》里的女声solo片段——也不怕被松香撒一脸。大提琴手Custa正试图像中提一样把琴架在肩上，梁真赫一脸嫌弃还是在旁边帮忙，Poko坐在后面默默地拉着巴赫无伴奏，而Corey似乎是在演奏……那个哥特乐队叫什么来着？HIM。Bischu不知道在和Eileen聊什么，笑出一口白牙，顺便冲在台下观摩的Fragi和bumper——今天没有他俩的声部——问了个好，Oboe首席柳济鸿正用戴着金戒指的两根手指捏着哨片放进盛满水的小杯子里，膝上放的纯金双簧管闪动着财富的光泽，身后的Gamsu贴心地给他扶了一下有点歪的大金链子，梁真模坐在旁边练着半音音阶，金仁在正组着自己的英国管。

小号们——他进来时最先听到的在练柴五四的清亮音色，现在已经在叽哩哇啦地吹《野蜂飞舞》，一旁Brady痛苦地捂住了头。郑泰成好像正在和方星现比谁能不用键爬音节，伸在号里的手疯狂位移。Rascal、Super和金海成在练《波罗维茨舞曲》，身体跟随律动晃着，头点得像群小松鼠。穿梭在所有乐音间的是朴户津轻盈如灵鹊翩跹云中的短笛，坐在他身边的Bebe不自觉地向首席Ria挪了挪，继续练着《沃尔塔瓦河》选段。

Stitch和Space在给定音鼓对音，朴俊基在调大鼓鼓面的松紧。Moth正艰难地在一片嘈杂里调竖琴，朴钟烈、洪渊俊和孙炅佑在一边帮他。直到Moth皱着的眉终于松开，朴钟烈喊了声“珉晟啊”，指指手表。

裴珉晟站起身，揉揉头发，拿起挂在谱架上的琴，清清嗓子：“济鸿哥，准备对音了。”

大家逐渐安静下来，柳济鸿举起手里的杯子，示意他哨片还没泡好，旁边梁真模已经吹出了一个平稳的A，长笛融入、所有木管、铜管，小提琴、全部弦乐……定音鼓用重锤，然后是弦乐的五度和弦。声音又渐渐热闹起来。柳济鸿摘下了金戒指，装好哨片，吹了两下。

大家看起来都挺轻松的——这些国立音乐学院器乐系各个专业的高材生们天不怕地不怕。Surefour抱了抱手里的谱子，——好像只有他有点例外。这是这支享誉全球的青年乐团城市巡演的第一站，他也是第一次在这样级别的舞台上指挥。总指挥因身体原因无法出席，颇为信任地任务交给了他，苍老却明亮的眼神里满是信任和期待。

今天的曲目很熟悉，《沃尔塔瓦河》、《波罗维茨舞曲》、《柴可夫斯基第五交响曲》，还有返场的《假面舞会》，都是小时候被带去音乐会的经典曲目，也是学生阶段鉴赏分析的经典案例，更是过去半年里朝夕相处的乐章。他的总谱上密密麻麻写满了标注，各个版本的处理、配器、速度，不同乐评人的分析，某个声部容易出现的问题，适度的修改……半个月前他重新誊抄了一份，如今又是沉甸甸的三份总谱了。

他做了个深呼吸，走向指挥台，嘈杂的乐音渐渐停止了，朴钟烈和他交谈了几句，伸出拳头轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀，给了一个超级暖的灿烂笑容，转身回座位了。

“嘿早上好朋友们，”他坐在高脚凳上晃来晃去，挠挠头发，“这是正式演出前的最后一场排练。我们先过波罗维茨，然后是柴五，最后是沃尔塔瓦河和第二圆舞曲。”

一片乐谱的翻动声。

他架起手，看向长笛首席Ria和Oboe首席柳济鸿。指挥棒一挑，起势。

烘托和声的圆号与给出律动的竖琴和弦乐，然后是悠扬的双簧管和空灵幽怨的长笛，遥远的故事拉开幕布，双簧管和英国管吹奏主题旋律，弦乐静静流淌，如歌的叙述感充满怀念。这支舞曲风格多变，随即就切换到了热烈奔放的场景。打击声部一下子忙起来了，换成硬槌驾驭定音鼓的Space，敲响三角铁的Stitch，负责管钟的Kariv，精准控制钹在起拍落点发出清亮响声、又靠在身上止音的朴俊基，和拿着铃鼓的姜在奂。——像群各司其职的小蜜蜂。

这群充满灵气的孩子表现力可真好。明亮辉煌的齐奏里乐曲收尾，Surefour满意地拍了拍手：“很不错！今天大家状态都很好，手都挺热。”他刻意压低了声音：“女士们先生们，欢迎来到P市音乐厅，接下来我们为您的演奏的将是OWL青年乐团为您带来的琶音练习——”

大家都笑起来，因为吹奏到现在还脸通红的Super和Rascal愤怒地向他比了中指，金海成犹豫了一下还是没跟着两个坏小孩凑热闹。金地革却默默地、带着安抚意味拍了拍朴俊煐的手指，留意到他俩的朴户津没忍住，噗嗤笑了出来，被两双水汪汪的眼睛一瞪，立刻收声。

“Super啊，你开头A段之前那里，不能有音头——”

Super做了告饶的手势：“抱歉，状态不好。”然后用铅笔狠狠地在那里画了个圈。

“低音提琴……拨弦的时候揉弦的力度要再大一点，你们是所有人的基础。但要及时止音。”

金炳善首席在谱面做完标注后抬起眼，高高瘦瘦的男孩子露出有些腼腆的笑容示意自己知道了。

“小裴啊。”他最后转向了新晋的乐队首席。

裴珉晟心里咯噔一下，李在爀的耳朵已经有点红了——和聚光灯无关。

“你的弓法可不可以……和大家统一一下。你不是……在看副首席的吗？”

被拼命压抑的笑声从一提后方传来，对面的大提声部也看了个七七八八。裴珉晟没办法再装淡定了，只好捂着脸点头如捣蒜。

“大家要省点力气呀，我们晚上要演出，尤其是管乐，”Surefour笑得狡黠，气氛很好，他知道，但他心里还是有点发紧，“来，柴五——”

大家换了本新的谱册，重新沉静。他深吸一口气，Rascal和Super架起胳膊放好乐器，他们目光相通。指挥棒轻点给出起拍，单簧管低沉、黯淡的乐音响起。——是命运。旋律在对位与再现中发展，直至光明烧尽一切腐朽，重新降临人间。

《沃尔塔瓦河》和《假面舞会》也效果完美。其实没什么好担心的啊，他也知道，但还是紧张。朴钟烈走到指挥台边做了收尾发言，强调时间安排，强调不许吃奇奇怪怪的事物不许从事高风险体育运动——滑板车也不可以。

最后朴钟烈说：“啊！让我们最后感谢Surefour指挥！”

忽然被cue的Surefour：？

“虽然在演出还没结束就说这种话真的很不合适，但我想说，我们真的很感谢你！啊……因为我们也有很多新同学加入，总指挥身体不好又很忙，这半年来你付出了很多。”

副团长孙炅佑仰着脖子接话：“是喔。今天是Surefour指挥和很多新同学的第一场巡演。加油喔！”

“Fighting!!”

一群小孩杂七杂八地喊起来。管乐举举乐器跺跺脚，弦乐拿琴弓轻敲着谱架。

朴钟烈憋了半天，说了句土味情话：“We are sure, for you.”

Surefour扶额笑起来。

休息时间大家都没怎么出去玩，几个声部首席还凑在一起最后看了遍总谱——包括顶着面膜的柳济鸿。晚饭大家都是敞开了肚子吃的，就连健身很久的Brady也吃了过量的碳水化合物。“饱吹饿唱嘛”，他对监督自己的Kariv耍赖。Kariv哭笑不得，转身又去给自己多拿了一份面包+黄油。

Fragi把要送给指挥的花束藏在后台，来帮年轻的小伙子们收拾燕尾服，但百合的香气残留在他胡子里，Surefour和他擦肩而过的时候不可思议地回头看了好几眼。裴珉晟扣错了衬衫的扣子，李在爀笑得喘不过气，手抖得半天也没解开，被拉去走廊亲了两口才镇定下来，转眼又是那个技艺精湛拿过无数大奖却从容平静的优秀学长，任由一头黄发的学弟低着头把颈背露给自己系领结。郑然官终于有时间和洪渊俊在竖琴边找了张合影，结果一个不稳手往旁边一撑，“啪”地摁断了一根弦。他慌张地扭头，看到洪渊俊含泪的双眸：“然官哥，你有没有听到钱燃烧的声音？”方星现扭扭捏捏地帮双簧管组最后一次检查了哨片，泡好了三个才心满意足地离去。路炜达在和女友视频，Eileen经过的时候想想自己从三个小时前就失联的女友，叹了口气说长号冠军就是冠军。

Surefour的同学来看他了，同样完成了指挥系博士学位的XQC促成了哥特乐队Lacrimosa和他所在乐团的合作，完成一张史诗般的唱片，如今正打扮得像个摇滚青年，金色的头发垂在脸侧，一见面就给了他一个超大号的拥抱。Surefour聊起上午难得的紧张，被XQC笑着表示赞同，讲自己大四那年是如何直接抛开大提琴声部指挥了两个小节的空气，又硬着头皮重新开始。

“你之前从来没讲过！”

“那时候我们是同学，我怕丢人。”

“这有什么好丢人的。”

“你也知道呢？”XQC努努嘴，“那也没见你和我们说。”

七点半。音乐厅里座无虚席。

乐手上台。裴珉晟以乐团首席身份出现。Surefour在后台听到了观众潮水般的掌声。Fragi举起双臂假装在怒吼给他打气，bumper在一边微笑地拍着手。

他走上台，掌声重新响起。全体乐手起立。

他向观众鞠躬，转身，面向这群孩子们。他们大多微笑着，有忐忑，有紧张，更有自豪和期盼，还有依赖。

他请大家坐下，翻开乐谱的第一页，拿起指挥棒，场灯关闭。

现在是真的开始了。

Ria眼里的最后一丝温柔笑意收敛，他知道这孩子的心已经在舒马瓦山——沃尔塔瓦河的源头了。

长笛的声音轻柔响起，两支长笛带着音色里特有的柔和意味，如春天初融的雪水，轻盈地从高山奔向大地。木管、弦乐……最后终于汇成河流，流过村庄与平原，越来越汹涌，越来越充满生机，奔向大海，以澎湃磅礴的潮声结束。

当掌声响起时，他好像真的松口气了。他似乎漂浮在空中，看着那个穿着燕尾服的青年如何把每种音色每个旋律融合到一起，控制速度、强弱、和声，而自己其实在观察每个乐手，他们看向自己的余光里的信赖，他们身体跟随音乐的律动，他们脸上专注和被音乐感染的表情——geguri眼里甚至有泪光，还有自己在旋律里的体验。

中场休息结束。

柴可夫斯基第五交响曲。1888年，俄罗斯中部的生机勃勃的夏天，伟大的作曲家在惶惑与执着里寻求着命运的解题方式。在旋律成形的辉煌篇章里，答案指向了抗争。——搏斗里的艰难困苦与激情澎湃，失意甚至绝望重新降临，悲哀和叹息、赞歌和洗礼，光明和喜悦，历史在交缠中螺旋上升。

已经是第四乐章了。弦乐沉郁浓重，困惑和压抑如海水般令人窒息，管乐刺破黎明前的黑暗，刚毅果然的旋律如人民的意志。别具俄罗斯民族风情的副部，再到铜管强奏截断黯淡的蔓延，嘹亮的号角重新响起，最后一丝硝烟被驱散，战斗的洪流席卷了大街小巷。然后是胜利——他发现自己重新控制了身体，他要引领每个乐器和每个音符，他要引领这群孩子们，也要引领乐章里聚成海洋的欢乐人群，彻底为光明欢呼。

结束！他扬手，双臂短暂停在半空。

背后爆发出掌声，如浪潮一波又一波，口哨和“bravo”不绝于耳，他抹了把额头上的汗，示意全体起身，一起迎接这绝妙的时刻。

他下台，重新回来时，依次为大家介绍——他的现在还面红耳赤的圆号、小号、长号们，他的单簧管首席Super和大管首席Gamsu，紧紧握着乐器起身的首席Ria和首席柳济鸿，最后是打击声部和弦乐。

再次返场，他收到了Fragi和XQC的花，大家都笑起来。隔壁学校的Guxue来给Ria送了一束，中提副首席Eileen，则见到了心心念念坐飞机赶来的女友。

Encore《假面舞会》，又临时加了一首《柏林空气》。他再次鞠躬，这场巡演终于结束了。观众席里有几位脸熟的面孔，有德高望重又关爱晚辈的指挥家，也有新锐的乐评人。他走过去，他们上前拥抱他，说了很多夸奖、鼓励和赞美的话。

他挥手向他们告别。转身就看到在舞台的聚光灯的剪影里，两位团长靠在一起，笑眯眯地望着他。

这是一个最美丽的夜晚。


End file.
